Nicholas Orion (Earth-1610)
History Origin Nicholas or common to his friends, Nick. Is the son of a teacher and nurse who are kind, caring and loving in so many ways. As a child, he saw that his parents looked out for and supported so many mutants, particularly one who had power mimicry. All the while at a young age, curiosity enabled him to become friends - much to others despise. After a couple years of passing, Nicholas transferred to Cambridge in England after studying biochemistry at the Australian National University. Accompanied by his friend, Ross Gorgan, the two had started their fascination into mutations together. Although Nicholas wasn't a mutant, he like his parents wanted to help and support them unlike the government who targeted them to either lock them up or take them apart for research. While inside his lab, he accidentally knocked down a beaker filled with an experimental chemical, causing the formation of a blue-hazed gas which he breathed in. This contained a formulation of the abilities of his friends power mimicry abilities, the formula after about one week on his death bed altering his body. As months and years passed, Nicholas had become more frequently able to mimic the abilities of others while near them. When his parents found out what had happened, he knew that eventually, the government would turn on Nick, so the Orion's and Ross moved to isolated islands in Northern Norway where his father had found a job teaching and supporting the mutants there, which the town had supported. Crown Prince With 5 years passing Nick and Ross got bored of living in northern Norway all the same time as, an evil telepath, 'Crown Prince' who planned to use the mutant race as an army to destroy the lower human race. Had found out about the two Mimicking boys, Nick and Ross who had never used their power to do any harm would first experience a battle against someone. The telepath first made his appearance to the two boys in a parking lot, where he had planned to use his powers to put them into a zombie mind-state. Leaving them prone to any telepathic transmission. At the same time as the telepath was controlling them, subconsciously the two boys slowly absorbed the abilities wearing off the affect, all unknown to the telepath, them they both leached on to him and uncontrollably took all his abilities. However, weirdly enough after they took all his telepathic abilities he never died but his appearance grew significantly older with the face going wrinkly and greyer hair. The two boys saw this red glowing stone in his pocket, unbeknownst to the two the stone required hands free movement otherwise it goes into affect. All in a matter of seconds the stone split and become absorbed around the boys' heart. Being dead for around 5 minutes they came back revived and also unknown to them, immortal (but could still be killed). Sorcery During Halo's travels without his older brother, which is was the first time in a long time that the duo became separated - at least by choice. He was in New York, the city that never sleeps and he very quickly sensed some sort of immense power, which was sensed through his astral form. And as he searched the city in nearly a matter of minutes by concentrating he found the source. As Halo came closer to this weird wave-like presence, his abilities were driving him mad where he was tripping over everything going into a drunken state which was unusual as this had never happened to Halo before. Fighting off the painful pulsing in his body some old man, and by his description, 'simply tapped my head and walked off'. Then the pulsing agony just simply vanished and Halo fainted. After about a month and a half, waking up he used his telepathy to sort what happened however he realised that he couldn't recall anything that had happened and also realising that he had subconsciously absorbed this strange ability that a random stranger, unbeknownst to him was the ability of sorcery which by the aid of the 'Sorcerer Supreme' that he absorbed the abilities from, Strange had essentially produced a being that could now rival other superhuman's that are levelled 'omega' and himself. Personality Nicholas grew up with an average lifestyle in terms of having normals parents and later an older adopted sibling, but also the fact that he never had any trouble while growing up. This is probably why, as he was growing up he thought of his life as boring and meaningless failing in pretty much all of his favorite subjects - even though sounding oddly enough. Growing up, Nicholas felt not supported he started portraying little empathy towards others, such times where he'll just speak aloud not caring for anyone nor their opinion. He got driven to his blunt and little empathetic nature because of been neglected by his parents over his mutant brother, who he loved dearly and vice versa, he probably also felt like he wasn't being supported in a sense that his childhood friends would always gang up on him - at least that's how he saw it. Besides that, he was told that he doesn't make sense and should go and die. Even though he never told anyone his personal feelings he created an isolated character for himself distancing him from others to cease getting harmed. When he found out that his brother - who by the way cared for Nicholas deeply and would do anything to put him first. Helped get Nicholas admitted into Cambridge University, was when the two 'brothers' really bonded as Nicholas found out that Ross used his mutant powers to allow entry into Cambridge. After some time at Cambridge University he developed a very passionate emotional state change from his previous not very supportive and after his lab accident, the chemicals had supposedly 'changed' his views again on humans. Belittling them and showcasing little empathy towards non-mutants. Although he still retains his blunt honesty not being afraid to tell people whether they're fat or not he has learned to be socially acceptable less awkward and judgemental. Being grown up and all, maturing out his discipline becoming of the highest of standards, he became very competent in his skills and would sometimes appear as outgoing, aloof and abrupt be that as it may he eventually found a way to trust and accept non-mutants while hiding away in Northern Norway. His personal character developed after leaving Norway with his fully developed superhuman or inhuman abilities remain the same with the occasional emotional outbursts. Powers and Abilities Powers Nicholas is to be an Omega Level Mutant by Charles Xavier (Earth-1010) having developed his latent mutant abilities after a lab failure. Power Mimicry / Pluripotent Echopraxia: 'Nicholas is able to absorb the powers, energies, skills and physical abilities whether human or another individual by having to come into physical contact with a superhuman/metahuman, he does this by reading their biological signatures . Nicholas is limited to absorbing only 2 more superhuman abilities as he has already permanently stored telepathy and alchemy, Nicholas can also absorb psionic abilities, excluding this as a factor to limits absorbed. Nicholas has also being known to have absorbed the abilities and psionic capabilities from even a recently ''deceased being. Nicholas has shown capabilities of absorbing a persons superhuman ability by being a certain radius of them, and has thus so far proved able to absorb at a distance of 2km as well as them having to be in sight - which might include telepathic sight or use of his astral form. Typically Nick loses his duplicated abilities once out of range of the original user, still if their is a period or lengthy amount of time spent with them, his body would permanently be able to retain the powers copied. Over time, Nick has permanently gained the ability to use the powers of: * '''Telepathy: After absorbing the life-force of a telepath, Nick gained the heightened version and could thus use telepathy close to that of omega level. Nicholas can also create psionic projectiles & projections, he can also use this in conjunction with his power absorbing abilities being able to block out peoples abilities and access others that were previously absorbed. Listed below are some of the telepathic abilities Nick is capable of, which include: ** Telepathic Defence: Nicholas' telepathy can manifest in a number of ways. ** Telepathic Cloak: Nick is able to mask his presence from other superhuman beings and others. His abilities can at times go undetected or counteracted by more powerful telepaths. ** Mind Control: Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. ** Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and others minds. ** Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body somehow be destroyed. ** Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase his or another's powers to incredible levels, with a temporary effect. ** Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create illusions to make himself seem invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. ** Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. ** Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. ** Telepathic Tracking: The ability to track other sentient beings by their psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. ** Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Nicholas can use this ability to help in temporarily absorbing a person's superhuman power/capability. * Alchemy: '''The ability to modify the atomic structure of elements and molecules. The full extent of his powers are unrivalled as he has being able to completely alter the terrain to benefit him. ** '''Transmutation: Nicholas is able to change matter into other forms so long as he fully understands the physical composition of the final result. Due to his study of biochemistry, he can change objects into more complex molecules, allowing him to change transmuted living beings back to normal, create weapons or alter other elements into essentially anything. * Sorcery: Nicholas' sorcery powers are gained via tapping into the universe's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects, such as teleportation, illusion-casting, and energy projection, etc. He is also capable of acquiring magical energy through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy by invoking objects with power residing from mystical dimensions tangential to our own, such as storing the ambient energy into his pure gold ring on his right ring finger. His mystical arts abilities are said to be comparable to that of Doctor Strange, or possibly even rival that of him which is also proven by Nick being a capable candidate for Sorcerer's Supreme position in spite of that been inevitably turned down for keeping a secret identity. ** Reality Alteration: '''Nicholas has proven capable at this and has thus; reshaped matter and energy and even turned a person's thoughts or desires into reality. ** '''Stepping disks (Teleportation & Dimensional travel): '''Nicholas is capable of teleporting extreme distances. He has proven more than capable to teleport himself and others throughout the earth and even to another dimension. His teleportation abilities are so exact and precise that he teleported inside someone causing them to explode instantly. *** '''Summoning ** Flight: '''Nicholas can fly using magical energy. ** '''Spell Casting ** Mystical Force-fields ** Spell Reversing ** Power Absorption ** Elemental control: '''Nicholas can manipulate and control the elemental forces of water, fire, earth and wind to extreme and powerful levels, proving difficulty against even the most formidable opponents; *** '''Photokinesis: '''Nicholas doesn't possess much control over this ability but he can use light rings or discs that form above his head, which is where he gains his current alias '''Halo, this alias doesn't just mean the light above his his head but he was given the alias which signifies the radiance he gives off when he absorbs an ability. It does have some damaging affect such as burning but can also be used to light up areas. *** Cyrokinesis ' *** '''Pyrokinesis ' *** '''Atmokinesis ** Telekinesis: Through the use of telepathic unlocking as he has done with the majority of his abilities, Nicholas has gained first class abilities either via the use of sorcery or telepathy, or even by absorbing ones ability. Nicholas has shown to control matter at a molecular level. With feats as large as flight (travelling at the speed of sound), atmospheric manipulation - even while in space, creating telekinetic blasts and forcefields. ** Telepathy ** Necromancy ** Binding spells ** Duplication ** Energy Manipulation *** Electrokinesis ** Shape-Shifting ** Mystical Bolts/Energy Projection: '''Nicholas is incredibly powerful with his ability to absorb the powers, thoughts and energies of an opponent by physically touching them, but doesn't face the side effects that Rogue does. Even when he looses those superhuman powers, sometimes even their thoughts remain which means that Nicholas has access to unlimited knowledge - although he tends to block it off telepathically to control himself. Even so, his vast knowledge of sorcery means that his projections of magical energy in the form of bolts, beams or various others when battling, has on several occasions proved devastating. * '''Longevity: Through the us of the Elixir of Life, Nicholas has become immortal retaining his youthful appearance. Powers duplicated: ''At one time or another, the Nicholas has duplicated the powers of the following - he has also being known to call upon one of these abilities at times, but that is only followed by meditation or deep concentration:'' * Robert Drake (Iceman) - Cyrokinesis * Charles Xavier (Professor X'') - Telepathy * Scott Summers (''Cyclops) - Optic blast * Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) - Teleportation * Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat) - Intangibility * Michael Pointer (Omega) - Energy absoroption * Neena Thurman (Domino) - Luck Manipulation * Illyana Rasputina (Magik) - Stepping Disks * Joshua Foley (Elixir) * Karolina Dean * Clea Strange (Clea) * Ananym (Witchfire) * Hope Summers - Power Mimicry * Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange) - Sorcerer supreme level magic * Peter Parker (Spider-man) * James Howlett (Wolverine) - bone claws, regeneration Abilities Possess knowledge in biochemistry, alchemy and advance forms of magic. Nicholas can speak French, German and Swedish as well as English. Weaknesses Physical combat, Ornithophobia (fear of birds). Paraphernalia Transportation Stepping disks, Flight, Weapons Philosophers stone: '''Being attached to Nicholas' heart, it grants him immortality and immunity from all diseases. It also sustains his appearance of a young fit man. '''Firearms: Halo has being seen quite capable of using guns in the scenario that his abilities would give out, it was also a measure taken up by his parents that Halo and Ross would be able to resort to if their abilities wouldn't allow them a fight. Trivia * Nicholas became a metahuman as a result of his experiments in biochemistry to awaken his mutant abilities after watching mutants fight on television. Links and References Category:Magicians Category:Sorcery Category:Male Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Telepathy Category:Australian Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Teleportation Category:Time Travelers Category:Astral Projection Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Inhumans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Mimicry Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Immortality Category:Adventurers Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Bisexual Characters